


Just Breathe

by larienelengasse



Series: Larien's Multifandom Holiday Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Downward Dog hurts, Drabble Collection, Gen, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/pseuds/larienelengasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles tries to convince Bruce that yoga might help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).



> Prompt included: Bruce Banner, Charles Xavier and a yoga class

“This seems like putting a Band-Aid on a gaping chest wound.” Banner was straining in downward dog.

“Yoga has been used for centuries to calm the mind and find inner peace,” Charles replied from a similar position, arms trembling.

“Couldn’t you just get in there and, you know, do your thing?” Banner asked, his voice sounding more strained.

“I told you, as long as my legs work, my powers don’t, and that isn’t a solution.”

“Well this is starting to get uncomfortable.”

“Just breathe.”

“Cramp!”

“Oh, fantastic.”

“I am not calm right now!”

“Shit. I’m going to need to remodel.”


End file.
